


Like a Weed

by nocowardsoul



Category: Russian Stories - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Drabble, Gen, angry girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Eveshka grows up.





	Like a Weed

Sometimes at night she pounds her face into her pillow, fancying that her face is her fist and her pillow is Papa's face. Sometimes she lies rigid as a log, her mind screaming all the words she wants to say to him.

In daytime she plays the obedient daughter, cooking and cleaning and nodding her head. Whenever she has a free moment she runs to the woods, rests in tree branches. Dreams of running away until her legs collapse under her. Dreams of returning home and finding Papa gone forever.

Of wishing away her magic? No, she treasures that power.


End file.
